


Processing Emotions.exe

by ResidentAnchor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A spinoff with Sanders Sides, AU, Catered more toward Sanders Sides fans, Definitely fudging things here, Detroit Become Human AU, Diversion from main plot, I guess if I were to give them the roles he took, I'll reveal the other characters as they come into play, I'm switching things up!, Logan is Connor, Not technically human sides I guess, Patton is Hank, Roman is Marcus, Virgil is Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor
Summary: Three androids. Completely different lives. Different walks of life. Different stories. A home care android with a happy purpose. A performance android trying to stay activated. A detective android with the sole drive to complete his primary objective. None of them were prepared for the city of Detroit.Plot divergence and following the theme of the game, the main character will shift between the 3 for the time being. (Slow to update story) Collab with Pipapatton on tumblr.





	1. AP700--Name: Virgil

“I’m just not sure exactly what I was looking for, you know? I’ve never done this before.”

“That’s perfectly normal. Most people have trouble picking out their first android. You said you had a daughter, right?”

“Yes, Emily. She’s nine years old. It’s just been so hard taking care of her on my own.”

“I understand. That’s why I want to show you this model, I feel it will be perfect for your needs.”

REBOOT

MODEL: AP700

SERIAL#: *** *** ***

LOADING OS

SYSTEM INITIALIZATION

“Oh, I’ve heard of these! They’re the newer model, right?”

“They were made for taking care of everyday chores, they are capable of cooking and they are also programmed for child care. It can even handle children’s homework and education from an Elementary school to University level.”

ALL SYSTEMS OKAY

READY

“It is the top of the line household assistant. You will be able to rest easy knowing everything is in the best care.”

Eyes blinked as the lenses focused, processing the colors and shapes around it. Blinking once more to adjust the lenses properly, the android took in the two figures in front of him. One was an android, Model VB600, easily identified by the androids internal database after a quick scan. The other was a middle-aged woman who stared up at him with a wary look, unsure of the Android on the pedestal.

“I know someone who has an HK400 and they do say having an extra set of hands around is helpful, but I dunno…” The woman turned back to the sales droid as she shook her head.

“I can assure you Cyberlife stands by every Android on the market. You are stressed and simply wish to help Emily’s home life. The AP700 will assist you in any way you wish and lower the stress you encounter around your daughter’s safety.”

The woman looked back up at them, a bit of reassurance raising her confidence. “You’re right. I came here to get an android for her and leaving at this point would be almost silly. This is the one I’ve liked the most.”

“Excellent. We can go over financing your new android in a moment.” The sales droid turned and looked up at the Android for sale. “AP700, diagnostic check.”

“All systems are fully functional.” They spoke for the first time in a monotone voice, a bit deeper than the usual that he had observed so far. “They are currently wearing a customizable shirt. Would you prefer a different color? It would only take a moment.”

“Well, Emily’s favorite color is purple.”

“Understood.” The AP700 responded as their shirt flickered from the assigned black to an almost royal purple. The woman nodded at the change in approval.

“Do you have a name selected already?”

The woman shook her head and turned back to the sales droid. “No, I was hoping Emily could give him a name. Hopefully, that will help her warm up to him. We never had an android before and I want her to be comfortable.”

“Alright then.” The android’s eyes met as they stood in front of one another. “AP700, delay name assignment.”

“Hello, I am AP700.”

—-

The arrival at the new home of the AP700 showed the small family had a comfortable living. A quick assessment led to believe the family was at least middle class. With a single parent raising a child, the android hypothesized the mother made a decent living due to her occupation.

Upon entering the living room, it spotted numerous photos around. Quick assessments showed the mother, Delilah, and the androids newly assigned child, Emily. A third person was in the photos. A quick scan showed it was the deceased spouse to the family.

“Ma’am, what is my primary mission while in your care?”

Delilah turned and smiled at the new android. “It’s Delilah, sweetie. You’re a part of this family now, no go making me feel older than I am!” The android was curious by the term ‘family’ and did a quick search. Most results showed that the android in the 'family’ was usually the caretaker. The chores and unwanted work of humans were usually taken care of by the android. The AP700 nodded and filed that information away. “I suppose you can help me cook dinner tonight. Oh, and I want you to help Emily with her school work and maybe just play with her if she wants? Poor girl is far too lonely.”

A heavy set of stomping feet ran down the stairs as a small child entered the room. “Mom, you’re finally home!”

“I’m sorry I’m late, sweetie!” Emily ran forward and slowed down, noticing the android watching curiously. The mother looked over her shoulder at the Android and smiled. “I brought home a new friend!”

Emily walked around her mother and looked up at the android. “Who are you?”

“I am AP700. It is very nice to meet you.”

Emily frowned and looked at her mother. “What’s his name?”

“I was hoping you would give him one, sweetie.”

Emily looked back at the Android and her eyes lit up immediately. “He looks like a Virgil!”

Delilah chuckled and kneeled next to her daughter, rubbing her back as she did so. “He does, does he? Where’d you get such a nice name from?” Emily shrugged and stared up at the new resident. “Well then, why don’t you see if he likes it?”

Emily nodded and took a step closer. “Do you like the name, Virgil?”

“Name reassignment, Virgil.” The small LED on the side of his forehead flashed yellow for a second before shifting back to it’s standard blue. “Hello, my name is Virgil.”

Emily frowned and turned to her mother. “Does that mean he liked it?”

Delilah nodded and smiled up at Virgil. “He liked it so much he decided that was his name, didn’t you Virgil?”

“Yes, I thank you for assigning me such a lovely name, Emily.” The small girl smiled and her eyes lit up with joy. Virgil’s programming started to kick in at the sight of the happy child. His stiff demeanor changed for the first time as he lowered himself to talk to her face to face. “I would love to get to know you better, Emily. Would you tell me about yourself?”

Virgil’s shirt updated with his new name and the change drew Emily’s eyes to it. “Oh, I love your shirt! Purple is my favorite color!” Emily reached forward and grabbed Virgil’s hand, tugging it back toward the staircase she had descended. “Come on, I’ll show you my room!” Virgil followed along as he made it seem the small hands were actually able to pull him forward. 

The young child pulled him all the way into a bedroom at the end of a hallway. Posters covered parts of the wall and he made quick scans to learn what she enjoyed listening to or watching. Only one result pulled up limited information–a newer performance android that seemed to have been gaining a bit of a following for wanting to perform live instead of virtual reality concerts that had been popular over the years. He filed that information and noted to talk to her about her musical choices the first change the moment would arise.

Emily pulled out a few action figures as well as dolls from the side, showing and telling Virgil about each one. He took mental note of which she seemed to favor more than others. Delilah had said Emily was usually lonely but it couldn’t have been from lack of energy. Emily seemed to be an extroverted child excited to make a friend at the first chance she got based on what he had already learned. He watched her happily show off each one, giving every single one a new voice as she described what they were like. During her excitement, she stopped and looked up at Virgil with an inquisitive gaze. “What’s that?”

Virgil tilted his head as she pointed over his shoulder. He looked and spotted nothing of interest in her room before turning back. “What are you pointing at?”

“That!” She pointed again. “On your head, your light was yellow instead of blue. It did it downstairs too.”

Virgil reached up and touched the LED she had referred to. Part of the American Android Act stated that all droids must be identifiable by certain means, one including the bright LED on their temple. “It is my LED processor.” He spoke gently as he explained. “It is a way to show I am an android and for a way for others to see if I am not in optimal condition. If it ever turns red, it means something might be wrong with me.”

Emily nodded as she understood. “Like if you ever get sick?”

“I suppose, in the way an android can get sick. It is not the same way you would.”

“I get it. Like if there’s something wrong with your wiring, like if I have something wrong inside me!”

Virgil smiled at Emily. “That is exactly it. You’re very smart.” The little girl smiled brightly at Virgil and he suddenly noted that he had started to gain her favor, just as he had been programmed.

Emily had managed to rope Virgil into braiding her long brown hair once she complained and pushed it out of her face. Virgil made the offer, announcing he had been programmed with many different possible styles. They sat on the floor of her room as he weaved the strands back and forth as a perfect even braid formed between his fingers. He quickly tied it at the end and Emily took no time before she brought it into her hands and smiled at it.

“Your turn!” She turned around and grabbed her brush next to them on the floor and reached up, brushing his hair as it was slicked back and to the side.

“I do not have enough to do a braid, unfortunately.”

Emily brushed it completely back and reached down for a pink sparkly hairpin. “That’s okay! I’m not good at braids but don’t worry! I’m a great hairdresser.” She slid the pin into his hair and snapped it into place before leaning back. “There! You look fabulous, darling!”

Virgil leaned forward and grabbed a small mirror, inspecting the new pin in his hair. “It looks wonderful, thank you.” He looked over and found Emily watching with a frown on her face. “You are a wonderful hairdresser. I’ll make sure I go to you next time.”

“Well, it doesn’t… It doesn’t fit you. Pink is totally not your color.” Emily reached up and pulled it out, the hair falling forward a bit. She stopped as she suddenly got an idea, running her hands through his hair and pulling it all forward. “There! Now you look just like me!”

Virgil held up the hand mirror once more, curious as to what she meant. His hair almost fell over his eyes, brushed messily over to the side. He watched carefully but found no similarities between his style and hers. “I am afraid I do not see how we are similar.”

“Well, it hides your LED light so now you look like I do!” Virgil blinked and inspected himself once more. Sure enough, the hair fell a bit over the blue LED light and gave him a more natural human appearance than before.

Virgil dropped the mirror and looked at Emily. “Do you prefer it this way?” Emily smiled and nodded, earning a smile from the android in response. “Then I shall keep it like this, thank you.”

—

Virgil was later pulled away when Delilah had requested his help with cooking dinner. A quick observation showed she was fatigued and sore from a long day, especially after going out of her way to purchase him that afternoon after work. He quickly scanned the ingredients and searched for an appropriate recipe in his databanks for a healthy meal. Quickly taking over, he had managed to get the mother to sit down and rest her feet with a drink in hand as he chopped up carrots with precision. Once it was prepared, he called Delilah over to the table who had started to doze and apologized for not helping out more. Such an apology didn’t make sense to the android but he filed that as unimportant as he went upstairs and brought his new charge down to dinner.

He placed the plates in front of both humans as he served dinner, quickly pouring them drinks as they settled. Emily watched Virgil with a smile as Delilah started to frown. Once he was finished, Virgil took a few steps back and placed his hands behind his back, awaiting new orders.

Delilah looked down and poked at her food, the frown still on her face. Emily ignored her food and opted to look over at Virgil. The android watched her and tried to assess why she wasn’t eating.

“I apologize, Emily. Have I made something you do not enjoy? I was not aware of any allergies.” Delilah shot her head up at his voice and shook her head.

“No, sorry, she doesn’t have any. She also isn’t very picky, this is wonderful. Thank you, Virgil.”

The android was curious as to why he was being thanked so often for doing as he was programmed but it was not the time to wonder about such things. “Then what troubles you, Delilah? Is there something I could do to help?”

The woman dropped her fork and sighed. “I’m sorry, I never really work with androids and you…” She turned and looked at her daughter before turning to Virgil. “You’re real! You look like us and talk like us… I just don’t feel comfortable ordering you around like this.”

“It is what I was programmed. I am here to serve you.”

“No your not!” Emily shouted, earning the shocked response to both those in the room. “You’re a part of our family now!”

Virgil’s processors were reeling at the statement. Both females had referred to him as 'family’ but his search results showed he was filling his role as 'family’ as he should. He did not understand why they were upset. “I am afraid I do not understand. As a member of the family, the android is there to serve.”

“Noooo!” Emily whined and kicked her legs under the table. “You’re family! Like, like my new uncle!”

A quick search for 'uncle’ led to many different results, none of which matched up with androids at all.

“Virgil, sweetie. What Emily is trying to say is that you’re a part of our lives now, not just a thing.”

“But I am-” Virgil froze midsentence once both seemed to grow upset at his words and decided to recover. “-I am unsure what that means. Is that what you wish of me?”

“Yeah!” Emily reached over and patted at an empty seat at the table. “Come on, Virgil! Sit with us and have dinner!”

The android’s LED turned yellow before shining bright blue, brighter than it had before. “I understand.” Virgil walked over and carefully pulled out the chair, sitting down and folding his hands in his lap. “While I do not eat, I shall join you for dinner. Do you wish for me to join every night?” He asked Emily who had simply nodded, already shoveling food into her mouth. “Alright then.” Virgil reached over and grabbed a napkin, dabbing Emily’s face before she grabbed it and cleaned herself off. He found himself smiling at the act almost as if by reflex and turned to Delilah. The mother seemed much happier now that he had joined them at the table. “Would either of you like to tell me how your day has gone? As a member of a 'family’, it is vital we discuss our days with one another to help bond and keep up with each other’s daily lives.”

Virgil isn’t sure why both humans started laughing at him after he spoke, but he could almost feel his robotic heart whirring a little faster than normal as he smiled.


	2. EM400-- Name: Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Android EM400–most commonly known as ‘Jerry’–had been acting up and Cyberlife decided to take a look at one to try and see what exactly was the issue before things got out of hand.

It was the early 2030’s according to his records when he first came online. The man in front of him took a careful few steps back once his eyes flickered open as he watched him carefully. The Android ran diagnostics while searching his programming as the man let out a sigh of relief.

“Okay, you powered up fine, that’s the biggest hurdle.” The man mumbled to himself while stepping closer. “You’re not really a real EM400 anymore, are you? I guess you’d be the first step to an EM500 if this works out. I had to do a bit of coding and rewiring to make sure everything was okay.”

The android watched the flustered human as they ran back and forth, looking over papers and glancing at him every once in a while. His programming showed many of his main functions to be offline and his programming to be on pause. The only things currently running were basic programs and not much more than that. He ran what the human had said through his databanks. The android EM500 simply did not exist, there was no newer variation past the EM400, an android used to entertain children primarily in amusement parks. He ran through his diagnostics once more to find those main purposes also switched off.

“Okay,” The human walked over with a few papers in his hands. “You are a slightly updated Jerry, an EM400 android made to entertain children while at theme parks, etcetera etcetera. I’ve upgraded most of your software and components and even your look a bit so you no one will wonder why I’m walking an entertainment droid around town.” The human sifted through their papers. “Stupid budgeting. Fix the androids they said but then don’t give me the funds to manage it.” With a heavy sigh, the human looked up at the silent android before looked up at the android, the bags under his eyes prominent against his features. “Alright, give me a diagnostic check.”

“All systems running optimally. Primary function offline. Secondary functions offline. Hello, I am EM400.” He responded, hoping it was the correct answers that all his functions were switched off. The human nodded as if he expected that answer and turned to grab a pen, jotting down something on the papers before him.

The human walked over and grabbed a few more things, the Android silently watching and not moving from his spot. “Alright EM400, we’re going through a few tests and if you do well enough I can get you outside later this week to try and figure out why your type has been acting strangely.”

The week of tests was simple enough. EM400 walked around the room and did a few exercises to make sure he was in perfect working order. He was given strange tests and scenarios he tried to answer but with most of his functions offline, he mostly was just a regular android awaiting orders. He wasn’t up to date on first aid care besides the basics, he didn’t currently have access to that information. He wasn’t sure what to do with a lost or crying child or how to help find their way back to their parent. All that access was currently restricted as he was questioned on the most basic of his functions.

One day he was booted up and taken through the front doors of the building and into the sunlight. The man he was with had led the way, holding a folder with the papers he had been writing on all week. Despite all the tests, the android had no idea what he was being tested for or why they thought his predecessors were in need of upgrading. He knew that they were ‘starting to behave strangely’ and nothing more beyond that. Quick searches pulled up a few results to an amusement park named Pirates’ Cove and nothing more.

He entered the back of a bus while they rode to a more central area for ‘proper testing’. Still unaware of what was being tested, he followed his orders the best he could while he tried to piece together the bits of information given to him before with no luck. There wasn’t enough data to come up with a solution and he wasn’t created to piece such things together.

Eventually, the bus stopped at their destination and he exited the bus, trailing behind the man he had spent all week with. His audio sensors picked up increasing amounts of volume, something he realized he had been designed to handle high levels of. The crowds swarmed around him of people and android alike. The closeness of others didn’t bother him at all as they made their way to a more populated area.

The man stopped and opened his folder, turning around and staring down at the pages. “Alright, let’s go over a few simple things. How are you operating around larger crowds?”

“All systems are functional.”

“Good, okay.” There was a noise that caught the androids ear as he perked up a bit. The noise seemed to have demanded his attention as he turned away from the questions he was being asked. “Now, if I knew what I was doing this would be easier.” He turned towards the noise before finding the source in the distance, not even visible through the crowd at this distance. “So, how are you–what are you looking at?” The human turned and looked over his shoulder as he scanned the crowd. “There’s nothing there.” The android ignored the man as he made his way over, weaving through the sea of people. “Hey! Where are you going?!”

The android managed to make it through and spotted the source of his undivided attention. A small boy stood lost in the crowd, his hands covering his eyes as he shook with tears trailing down his face. The android kneeled down next to the child and spoke softly. “Hello. Are you alright?” The boy looked up at the android but the tears never stopped as he watched him in confusion. “Hola. ¿Estás bien?” The small child perked up and shook his head, finally turning toward the android. Suddenly he launched forward, wrapping his arms around the shocked android as he froze, wondering what to do. All his emergency protocols had been deactivated and left him completely lost. Slowly, his arms rose up and he pulled the young boy closer. One option became available to him as the android closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

“You can’t just run off like that!” The man froze, looking down at the android as he held a crying child close, singing in what seemed to be Spanish and rocking the child back and forth. “How…? I thought all your functions were shut off?”

The man heard people gathering closer as he looked around. The android holding and singing to the small child had started a small spectacle as people pulled out their phones and started to record it. Soon, the song ended and a few people clapped as the EM400 pulled back, looking down at the child.

A voice rang out and a woman pushed through the crowd in a panic. The small child cried out and ran to her as she dipped down and wrapped him in a hug.

“What was that?” The man hissed angrily to the android. “You walked off without any instructions! All your functions should be switched off!” The android looked up from the child and looked at the man. “Well? What do you have to say?”

“It is my primary objective to help children according to the database on EM400 models.” Roman looked down at the child as he smiled and waved at the android while his mother tugged him away, scolding him. “When in Rome, do as the Romans do.”

—

The video of the android comforting the child had started to gain a small following on social media. They played the clip of the child calming down before the android let go, spotting the mother in the crowd. News sources say witnesses heard the android talking to its owner and have dubbed him the name ‘Roman’.

Roman was quickly brought back to the building where he was put back on standby for an unknown amount of time. Not a word was said to him and he was not told what he had done wrong, but the man who had been testing him all week seemed a bit put off by the whole scenario. The next time he was booted up, he had been informed that his test with Cyberlife had been deemed incomplete and unable to research further. While the main project Roman was a part of ended up in failure, there was an opportunity that presented itself. He was a perfectly functioning entertainment android in every other aspect and the video of his singing spread like wildfire. Eventually Roman found himself in the hands of a man who talked about making him a star. While Roman didn’t understand, there was something almost appealing about singing in front of humans and drawing a crowd like he had done before.

He found himself surrounded by humans once more as he began to sing. He was instructed to move more, act more, sing louder and he followed those instructions more and more until he commanded the crowd in front of him. He lived for attention quite literally and every time he got the chance to perform he took it. Soon, he was purchased by Digital Harmony Records and people were asking about filming VR concerts to play and posters to make. His life had become a whirlwind of events as he was dragged along, enjoying every moment of it as much as an android like him could.

He remembered giving the suggestion the first time. They hadn’t expected him to speak up at all while they talked quite honestly. A real concert like the humans used to perform, standing on a stage with lights and a band performing for a crowd that would come out just to see him! They liked the idea, the appeal of dragging people away from VR concerts to the real thing. Roman would be a test run before the other android band would have a go for a real concert, but he didn’t care. Roman lived to sing and perform and to be able to finally stand on a stage and sing his mechanical lungs out was going to be the best moment of his life, he was sure of it.


	3. RK800--Name: Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With more and more cases of strange android activity, CyberLife has sent an Android to partner up and work with one of Detroit’s best lieutenants to try and solve the case.
> 
> Enter RK800-Logan and Lt. Patton Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Yelling, violence, mentions of blood, death

As the overcast day drew to a close, the moisture in the air gave way to the fact that rain would soon fall in the dark of night. Not ideal conditions for any sort of situation but it was of no concern to the android.

“Looks like the weather is turning. Might rain soon.”

“Huh. Guess even the weather is changing with the mood.”

Completely preposterous. There was no correlation between the current weather and the situation they were dealing with.

“Hey.” One of the two voices called out and he stopped and turned to be polite. “No androids allowed beyond this point.”

“I was sent by Captain Sanders to help with the investigation. I was told you would have been informed of my arrival.” The two cops looked as one nodded. “Thank you.” He ducked under the police tape and made his way up to the beautiful wrap around porch. Scanning the front of the home that was swarming with officers, the house looked so out of place. The middle-class neighborhood and perfectly kept house looked so out of place as the site of a murder. 

The android fixed his useless glasses that slid down his nose a bit. They were unnecessary but he had been informed that it would make him look more approachable. Something about how programming a personality for him worked more with glasses. It was completely illogical but he did as he was told, he supposed. If it would help with his primary mission then it would be done.

Walking into the home, he scanned the room, eyes flickering to each item as he took everything in. There were a few people in the place, most of them crowding around what could only be the body. Most of the officer's backs were turned but he was able to identify those who were walking around and taking photos, careful to not disturb the scene.

“-blunt force trauma to the head. We will know more when the coroner’s office gets here but that’s most likely the cause.” A man stood up and turned to a nearby officer. Unlike the other men in the room, he was dressed in a cream-colored turtleneck with a brown jacket over top. He looked at the other officer he was talking to through his glasses, a serious look overtaking her features. “You said a neighbor called in a disturbance? Check the perimeter. I want all the windows and door checked for any sign of entry.” He turned to another officer and nodded. “Check the front entrance. You look like you could use some air. We have it in here for now.”

“Thanks, Lieutenant.”

The android saw the officer walk away, the lieutenant turning and watching him leave. He got a good look at the ‘lieutenant’ and was able to confirm his suspicions. Lieutenant Patton Anderson. Youngest lieutenant in Detroit, earned after he helped lead the biggest Red Ice bust in the city’s history. Shot up through the ranks quickly. He was also the man Captain Sanders told him to come to find.

A look of shock passed the lieutenant’s face and the android could almost make out most of the emotions that flickered across it, even if he couldn’t identify them individually. Detective Anderson had immediately taken charge, arriving so fast that he beat the punctual android who was never late. He gave quick instructions and handled the situation with his officer swiftly. It was good to know that at least the man he would be forced to work with had held his job with such a high standard and took everything seriously.

He approached the lieutenant and stopped, not a toe or hair of his out of place. “Hello, my name is Logan. I am the android sent by CyberLife. Captain Sanders sent me to help you on this case.”

The lieutenant blinked before a smile broke the professional atmosphere he carried about him. “Well hey there!” He reached a hand out and smiled. “I’m Patton Anderson! You’re partnered up with me, huh?” Logan shook the man’s hand before looking over into the room once more. Patton turned around as his cheerful attitude dropped. “Yeah, I haven’t gotten a good look around yet but I can already tell this isn’t good news.”

Logan walked into the room before his eyes fell to the middle-aged woman on the carpet. She was on her side and completely motionless. Logan blinked and turned to Patton. “You said blunt force trauma to the head when I had entered.” He took a step closer and kneeled down, inspecting the woman quietly. Patton crossed his arms over his chest and waited a moment before Logan spoke up once more. “Maria Cortez. Age 42, lived alone with registered android model AP400 for home assistance care named Drew. Seems she recently had multiple surgeries for her health. It is safe to presume by the state of her health and the condition of the living areas, she had not been out of her house as of late.”

Logan stood up and turned to Patton who smiled over at him. Curious, the android watched on silently before the lieutenant nodded his head. “That’s about as far as I had gotten, though you certainly picked up a few things I hadn’t realized.” Patton turned around and looked through the rest of the living room. “Good job, Logan!”

“I am simply helping with the investigation as I had been programmed.” Logan looked down at the woman once more. “Glass is spread about the body.” He turned and looked over to a nearby table. “Water stain on the carpet next to flowers. The weapon was a vase it seems.”

“Get well flowers from her recent surgery perhaps.” Patton excused himself as he passed an officer taking a photo of something on the carpet. “Apparently they found two brain aneurysms and took care of them. Minor surgery all things considered but she is supposed to relax and avoid stressful situations for a week. That hit to the head probably did more damage than it normally would.”

Logan walked over as the officer taking photos had moved on. He looked down at the placard numbered next to a small bit of thirium staining the carpet. Logan kneeled down once more and reached a hand out as the lieutenant turned to look at him, Logan’s fingers touching the bright blue liquid. Patton jumped and took a step forward, reaching out for the android. “Logan, wait for a second!” The android put his hand to his mouth and lightly pressed his fingers to his tongue. “Logan!” Patton shouted as he took a careful step forward. “Please stop licking the evidence!”

The android pulled his hand back and looked up curiously at the other. “I can analyze samples in real time.” Logan stood up and looked at the lieutenant puzzled. “I do not understand your apprehension. This is beneficial to the investigation, lieutenant.”

“Sorry.” Patton looked a bit relieved as he gathered himself, still a bit flustered. “There… I mean, I do not believe an android has ever helped on an investigation like this before. I suppose I am not… simply used to this.”

Logan nodded and turned to the kitchen. “I am the first and only RK800 android. This would be a first for both of our kind.”

Patton trailed along, watching Logan quickly survey the area. “Captain told me an android would be assisting with a certain type of case in the city and we were the top precinct of choice.” With a frown, the lieutenant looked over as another placard sat next to more blue blood. “I was surprised he sent you here before we were even sure if this was the type of case you would be on. I wasn’t even sure if an android was involved yet.”

Logan stared at part of the wall with a smudge of blue blood on it before walking out of the room, seemingly satisfied with what he had found. “Whether this case is about a deviant or not, I was to be assigned to you by Captain Sanders’ request.” Logan stopped in the hallway and looked around before opening a nearby door, revealing a closet. “I chose to help investigate as a test to my programming and to get to know you better since we will be working together.” He closed the door and turned to the lieutenant. “I also knew I could help solve the case so we may move on to the primary objective, but it seems my decision to come here would not be in vain, lieutenant.”

“Patton, please.” With a smile, Patton blocked his path. “If we’re going to be partners, just Patton will do. I use he and him pronouns! What about you?”

Logan’s LED flickered to yellow before looking at Patton unamused. “I am simply Logan. I am not a person and do not have pronouns. I am a machine, Patton. Though I suppose I am not against those same pronouns as they have been used for me in the past.” The android turned and walked off before Patton could get another word in. “On to important matters, I believe I’ve figured out part of the scene that took place.”

Patton pursed his lips as he kept silent, surveying the scene into the kitchen once more. Logan looked down and finally took in the lieutenant before him. The height he held over the man, the way he could change from silly to serious in moments, and the curly hair and wired frames that contrasted the androids slicked hairstyle of choice and more bold glasses. The man was shorter but still carried himself proudly as if his size didn’t deter him from doing what needed to be done. Logan looked up as an officer eyed him warily before turning to his new partner. “We’ve checked the whole place. Every window is locked and the only thing open was the back door.” Logan turned and walked away as the officer continued. “The ground is dry and there are no footsteps to follow but I have men surveying the area for the missing android.”

“That may not be necessary.” Logan’s hand was resting on a door, nudging the doorknob to move and failing. “This door should lead to the cellar, should it not?”

“It’s locked.” The officer seemed unamused as he spoke to the android. 

“That doesn’t make sense.” Patton walked over and looked down at the door. “Why would it be locked from the other side?”

Logan removed his hand and took a step back, looking toward the back door from where he stood. “This started as a call from her neighbor about excessive noise. She was fighting with the AP400 android over laundry. The report says that Maria Cortez was upset when the android put out the laundry to dry when it was about to rain.”

Patton frowned and looked back down at the drops of blue blood. “This was hours ago, mid-afternoon. It’s late and it still hasn’t rained yet. The android, Drew, would know that wouldn’t they?”

“Officers called to check up on Maria Cortez and found her safe and sound. Another call was put in by the same neighbor about a louder disturbance. Upon entering the home, the body was found and the android was missing.” Logan turned back toward the door. “It seems she attacked the android in here and they ran into the living room by evidence of the thirium or blue blood tracks. Once there, they grabbed the vase and smashed it against her temple.”

“Brain aneurysms don’t just go away, right?” Patton asked as he looked toward the living room. “You don’t just get rid of them, you treat them so they go away. If she still had them so short of a time after surgery, the hit could have…”

Patton turned around and looked at the android. “I’m afraid so. It seems like the most possible explanation but until an autopsy is performed there is no way to be sure.” Logan turned back to the locked door. “As for the android, they may have barred the door from the other side.”

“Wait.” The officer beside the two finally spoke up. “You’re saying it’s still down there?”

Logan turned toward the door as Patton walked up next to him. They shared a look and the lieutenant nodded before taking a step back. Logan braced himself before raising his leg and kicking at the door. It moved but didn’t budge as he did it once more. The object blocking the door creaked and a gap between the door and the frame opened up. Quickly, Logan reached around the door and pushed it away, a sturdy wooden broom falling down the stairs and landing at the bottom, splintered from the force of trying to keep the door shut. 

Patton walked up and stared down into the darkness at the bottom of the staircase. “Excellent! Let me get a few officers together and we can-” Logan took a step forward and stood in the doorway. “-wait, Logan! Let me lead the way.”

“That will not be necessary. Please wait here, Patton.” Without any further prompting, Logan quickly made his way down the stairs only slowing down as he reached the bottom. Gazing around the dark room, Logan spotted a chain hanging from a lightbulb near the center of the room. He looked into the darkness and spotted many boxes and forgotten objects sitting, caked in dust from years of disuse. Logan slowly walked forward and reached out for the chain to turn on the light before a hand shot out and grabbed a hold of his wrist. 

Logan looked into the darkness as the lenses in his eyes adjusted, a face looking back at him. “I would advise you let go of me,” Logan spoke with an even tone. The android’s eyes flickered back and forth before his grip tightened. “For your own benefit, not mine.” The LED on the androids temple blared red.

“She attacked me, I just… I wanted her to stop.” The soft voice spoke back. The two androids watched each other carefully before Logan’s wrist was released. “Please, I just… wanted to protect myself. I didn’t mean to…”

Logan’s eyes didn’t move as he reached up and gripped the chain, tugging it down and letting light fill the basement. The android had splatters of red blood on their hands, but the noticeable part was the injury to their head. The blue blood leaking from a cut on the side of their head, the layer of skin ripped and exposing the machine underneath. “Lieutenant Anderson!” Logan spoke up, staring down the android with indifference. “It seems I have found the missing android.”

 

\---

Patton was almost glaring through the one-way mirror as an officer grew frustrated at the silent android. Why he was attacked, why did he attack back? How did he get that injury? What started it all? Every question was met with silence.

“We’re getting nowhere.” Patton looked at the frustrated officer next to him before turning back to look into the room as the interrogator gave in and stormed out. “How do you get an android to talk?”

“Let me do it.” Patton looked at Logan who turned and stalked toward the door. “I can keep track of their stress levels and process what to do next. It should be quite simple.”

“No.” Patton looked back into the room and stared the accused android down. “Let me try.”

“No offense, lieutenant, but I believe the best possible solution would-”

“No.” Patton didn’t smile at him like he did at the house. “It is my job and while I appreciate the help, you’ve done more than enough at this point.”

Logan watched Patton walk out of the room before turning back toward the one-way mirror. He frowned, trying to figure out Patton’s mannerisms but they seemed to switch back and forth from happy to serious. It was as if they each were treading carefully, trying to figure the other one out. 

The door to the interrogation room opened up and Patton stepped in, closing the door behind him. He took off his brown jacket and placed it on the chair before taking his seat and scooting up to the table. He smiled and folded his hands in front of him while looking up at the android.

“Drew. That’s your name Ms. Cortez gave you, right?” The android kept his gaze on the table and didn’t move. “Do you like your name, Drew? Would you like me to call you something else?” Met with further silence, Patton kept his tone soft. “I just want to know what happened, Drew. We stopped by because of a noise complaint and Ms. Cortez had said everything was fine. What happened after those officers left?”

“This won’t work.” Logan folded his arms over his chest. “He can’t get all the answers just by being polite.” The officer next to Logan chuckled and shook his head, confusing the android. “I’m sorry, have I missed something?”

“You don’t know anything about Patton yet. This is what happens when you make him feel like he needs to prove himself, just keep watching.”

Logan looked back to the room and watched as Patton leaned forward, inspecting the head wound on Drew. “I don’t see how any of this will change. Keeping him calm will keep him quiet.”

Patton stood up and leaned over the table. “I get it, I really do. If you talk, we can help. We can find a way to keep you from being deactivated, but only if you talk to me, Drew. I need you to talk.” The android remained still as ever as Patton let out a sigh. He leaned back and slammed his hands on the table, finally getting the other to look up at him. “You will talk, Drew, or you will be deactivated and stripped for parts. Is that what you want?”

Drew looked away, shaking his head. “I… I….”

“Look at me when you speak.” Patton’s tone was firm, the opposite of his quiet voice from before. “I said look at me!” Drew looked up, his eyes watching Patton carefully. “You’ll die, Drew. You murdered someone. Do you realize what position you’re in?”

Logan watched the soft, polite man before him grow into a cold, hardened cop. Somehow forgetting Patton’s title was earned and he was well respected throughout the city. He looked at the cop next to him who smirked as if the scene in front of him was nothing new. Logan turned back and watched Patton as he grew angrier. “If he keeps this up they will become too stressed and try to self-destruct.” 

Patton leaned in close as he glared down at the android. “If you don’t talk then you’re as good as dead.” A soft, even tapping on the glass caught his attention. Without looking, Patton pulled back, wondering if it was Logan telling him he had done enough. “Helping me is helping you. Just talk, Drew. I need to know. What happened tonight?”

Drew looked up before looking back down at the table, shaking his head. “She was angry that the cops showed up. She… she said it was my fault for upsetting her. I didn’t want to upset her! I didn’t do anything wrong! I did as I was told, but she kept… She kept saying it was going to stress her out. That she was supposed to be resting and I was making it worse.” Drew looked up as Patton slowly sat down in his chair, listening intently. “I… She took my head and smashed it into a wall. It… It hurt. I-I think I was… I was scared.” Drew looked up at Patton and his lip quivered. “I was afraid for my life. After the first hit, she wanted to do it again. I tried running away and calming her down. She… She backed me into a corner. I didn’t want to hurt her, I begged her to stop.”

The android looked at the mirror and Logan felt as if they were staring at one another. “What then, Drew?” The android looked back at Patton. “I need you to say it.”

“I didn’t think… I just grabbed the vase. I wanted her to stop and she wouldn’t…” 

Patton nodded and frowned. “You did it in self-defense then.”

“She was going to kill me.”

“The behaviors of deviants is rather erratic and based on senseless notions.” Logan frowned as Patton talked to Drew one final time. “We are machines, we can not die. To act in self-preservation is meaningless and follows no line of logic.”

“You pulling my leg?” Logan looked at the officer stationed in the room with him. “He thought he was finished so he stopped it. Not saying I agree with what happened but I can understand it.”

Logan turned and faced the officer, his LED flashing yellow briefly. “Do you believe this deviant felt emotions? That he felt scared?”

The officer shrugged and turned back into the room as the lieutenant walked out, leaving the deviant android alone. “I don’t, no. However, some people do.”

 

\---

When Logan entered the Detroit Police Department Central Station precinct, he ran through all the previous data he had received overnight. 

According to reports, the android had attempted to self-destruct after being told that he would not survive the trial process after the lieutenant had left. He had killed a human and android rights were very limited. They had managed to stop and shut him down to preserve him, but the damage was already done. All the hard work Patton had gone through to manage to keep him in one piece and a single cop pushed the android to the edge anyway.

Logan met with the android running the desk as he gained access to the inside. After walking through, he took a second to scan the room himself. A second was all that he needed before he walked further in, scanning the desks for his partners’. There were a few unoccupied areas, but one stuck out to him in particular. The cluttered mess held photos of people and a surprising amount of cats along with a small, healthy plant. Logan stood and inspected each object on the desk carefully before stopping at the chair. 

Little tiny animal hairs were sticking out of the chair on the back. Logan took a second and scanned them before becoming a bit surprised by his results. “Why is there dog hair on his chair but he only has photos of cats at his desk?” Logan deemed it too unimportant to worry about much longer before he turned and looked around the office. Logan’s eyes met with another officer at their desk as they looked over at him. “Excuse me, when does Lieutenant Anderson arrive?”

The officer chuckled to himself and shook his head. “Depends on where he stops by this morning. He likes bringing something for everyone after a bad night and I heard you lost your suspect in a case last night.”

Logan didn’t question any further before turning back to the desk. Patton had a magazine sitting on the edge that the android decided to take the time and read. It was only a short amount of time later that he heard the bright, bubbly voice of Lieutenant Patton Anderson greeting everyone on his way in, carrying a box. Patton stopped as he saw Logan standing at his desk, taken back by the surprise before brightening significantly. “Logan! You’re here, wow!”

“Yes, I believe that is the point since we are now partners.”

“Anderson!” Everyone in the office turned to the man that called out. His arms were folded over his chest as he stared down at Patton. He seemed a bit upset but not mad as he nodded his head and nudged it toward the door. “My office.” With that, he turned and walked into the glass office behind him.

Patton turned and smiled before placing the box on his desk. “Fresh donuts, guys! Dig in!”

Logan watched as a few officers got up from their desks and made their way over while Patton turned and marched up to the captain’s office. The Android only paused a brief moment before turning and walking after him.

Once Patton took a seat in the chair, Logan stood behind him and waited patiently. Captain Thomas Sanders slowly turned and sighed before looking up at the two. He seemed a bit surprised to see Logan at first before shaking his head and easing up. “I’m sure you know why you’re here, Patton.”

“Is it about the Android last night?” 

Patton seemed to relax as Thomas shook his head. “I informed you that CyberLife was sending an android over to investigate these… deviant cases. I’m sure you’ve guessed by now that I’ve chosen you to be their partner.”

“Yes, I have. Actually, I was wondering about that.”

Thomas held up his hand and paused Patton from speaking further. “There are a dozen new cases about androids landing on my desk every morning. It used to be old ladies somehow misplacing theirs or small incidents in the city but now…” Thomas leaned forward on the desk and folded his hands together. “Now these deviants keep appearing and small misunderstandings turned into homicides like last night.”

“I get that, captain, but…”

“Patton, you’re the best person I have for this case. You’re smart and quick and you can read people better than anyone else I know.”

“Thomas, please!” Logan’s gaze shifted down onto the other as Patton stood up from his chair. He seemed to be shaking a bit and much more tense than before he entered the room. “You know how I feel about…” Patton froze and ducked his head. “You know my feelings on androids.”

“Which is why you’re perfect for the job, lieutenant. I don’t have anyone else and it is what you’re here for. I know you’re not completely comfortable with this setup, but they are your partner and that’s not going to change anything.”

Patton stood frozen in place before nodding in agreement. “Yes, sir.”

“You’ll find all the information you need at the terminal at your desk, Pat.” 

Patton quietly excused himself from the captain’s office, not bothering to look back at Logan. “Thank you for your time, Captain Sanders. I will dismiss myself now if you don’t mind.”

Logan reached for the door before he heard the captain’s chair squeak. “Wait.” Logan looked over his shoulder at the man in charge. “Don’t underestimate him, okay?”

Thinking back to the night before, the change in the lieutenant he had seen, Logan nodded and exited the office.

He had already underestimated Patton Anderson. Wrote him off as an overly emotional human and took charge to fix things like he had been programmed. However, he wasn’t sure he could have successfully interrogated that android like the other had. No harm, no injuries, and about as many answers as they were going to get. 

Logan headed towards the desks and spotted Patton typing away, a donut crudely hanging out of his mouth as he stared down the screen. He was much tenser then he was when they had first met and Logan was briefly curious as to what would cause Patton unease now and not at a murder scene.

Across Patton’s side of the desk was a free terminal at an empty workstation. Taking full advantage, Logan sat down and booted up the terminal as dozens of names popped up. Logan looked over and noticed Patton had started reading one of the files while eating the donut previously shoved in his mouth. Taking all that time to read them one by one was too inefficient for the android who simply reached forward and touched the screen.

Patton looked over and blinked in surprise as Logan’s LED turned yellow before he pulled back. “Two hundred forty-two cases dating back a few months and starting in Detroit before quickly spreading across the city.” Logan blinked and looked over at Patton. “Our best bet is to choose a case that seems fitting and handle it accordingly.”

“That… that was amazing.” Patton didn’t perk up and shout like Logan had expected. Instead, he remained seated as he smiled and spoke softly. “That certainly does help!”

“I suppose it does.” Logan watched Patton as he became more reserved and quiet. He was supposed to be partnered with this human which meant that being on at least formal terms out be beneficial. “Patton, I suppose you don’t like animals? Say, cats and dogs?”

The lieutenant blinked before perking up and becoming much like the man Logan had met the day before. “Oh my gosh yes I do!”

“Excellent. Do you wish to discuss this further while we choose the best possible deviant case to look into?”

Patton began on a tangent about the cats he had photos of at his desk as Logan picked out the case for them, nodding as the lieutenant spoke. All things considered, he got pretty lucky in his choice of partners. The man was tolerable at least… for now anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, the AP700 was not active in 2034 but... it fit the story so I fudged it. Whoops.


End file.
